


Finn is amazing and doesn't deserve to have to be in my first work, but y'all are falling behind so now I gotta pick up the slack

by tiredlesbean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Multi, Other, ahsoka helps maz, anakin thinks finn is the coolest, and so my first fic is this, finn is freaking out and doesnt deserve this, han survived bc i said so and i want a father figure thats not luke, hux hates everyone because no one likes him, im gonna be completely honest rn i got this idea from tumblr, im kinda pumped, is my jam y'all, kylo ren more like crylo, let finn rest, maz kanata saves the day, phasma was proud of finn, rey and poe are helping, rey skywalker cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredlesbean/pseuds/tiredlesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 was an exemplary soldier, until he betrayed the First Order. The depths of his betrayal are so far unknown, but the First Order triumvirate will discover the amount of damage this double agent caused before he escaped. In the meantime, Rey has returned to the Resistance with Luke Skywalker and now splits her time between training with her father in the ways of the force and strengthening her bonds with Finn and Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phasma has the wrong introspective thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be good. It is almost 10 pm, this is my first solid piece of fanfic, and I'm too tired to care about that, but the idea is that the First Order thinks Finn had betrayed them long before the events of the Force Awakens, and also that's enough of a plot for me to write Jedistormpilot with. The idea came from a tumblr post, if anyone knows which one please comment so I can source them. Or comment with anything else really, I'm in constant need of validation. Also, the first chapter is super short because I am tired. But I am going to continue it.

The First Order was scrambling. Starkiller Base had been destroyed, Kylo Ren was nearly killed, General Hux was complaining, and Captain Phasma had to deal with them both, along with the fact that their resources were depleted, since their _PLANET SIZED SUPER WEAPON_ had been _DESTROYED_ , and that Supreme Leader Snoke wasn’t talking to anyone besides Kylo Ren, and that they had lost their most promising storm trooper to the Resistance. Phasma groaned, letting her head fall into her hands in the privacy of her quarters. FN-2187 had had the makings of being her successor, but now it was clear that they had been deceived. What wasn’t clear was how long FN-2187 had been working with the Resistance. A year? A decade? The amount of damage that he could cause is beyond her reckoning. He had saved the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron the day of the latter’s capture, and later helped the Resistance droid BB-8 escape Jakku in the Millennium Falcon, along with the daughter of Skywalker, if Kylo Ren’s tantrums were anything to go by. FN-2187 had also been seen at the altercation on Takodana with a lightsaber and Han Solo, one of the Rebellion’s heros, who was now a part of the Resistance. He was the reason Starkiller Base was destroyed, he fought alongside the girl against Kylo Ren and won, and now the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, was back, all because of him.

She was a little proud of him. He planned his escape perfectly, meeting up with his allies at just the right times and coming out victorious against smugglers, her own soldiers, Kylo Ren, and herself. She was only angry at herself for not noticing his disloyalty until it was too late. FN-2187 had betrayed them. She had to begin damage control, to assure that his information would soon be useless. Revenge could come later.


	2. Finn is having a better day than Phasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is surprisingly well adjusted to this ft. Rey Skywalker and Clone Wars shout out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe almost 40 people noticed this in a day. It's still short, but I swear there'll be dialogue soon. Just. not right now.

Finn’s life was pretty great, all things considered. Sure, his back hurt a lot, but the Resistance had given him pain meds and physical therapy and a cane and he could do anything he wanted on the base. Since the old base on D’Qar had been discovered, they were now at a temporary base on a planet called Onderon. The First Order couldn’t find them in the jungles, so they were safe. Poe flew a lot of scouting missions, with only minor engagements. The First Order was on the run. Logistically, Finn knew the battle was far from over. Supreme Leader Snoke had many allies, and the Resistance’s main ally had been destroyed in a red blast, destruction unparalleled by any recent memories. But the First Order was still forced to pick their battles, which meant Finn could stay on the base and recuperate while Rey trained with her father, Luke Skywalker. Which made Han Solo her uncle. And Kylo Ren her cousin. The details were a little over his head.

  
Finn had given the Resistance all the information he could, which unfortunately wasn’t a lot. General Leia had been really happy with what he had been able to tell them, but he had only been a foot soldier when he left the First Order, so what he knew was limited to the layout of a Star Destroyer and what training storm troopers went through, but General Organa said that they were glad for any information that he could give them. Finn spent most his time with relaxing, either helping Rey go over what she had learned with Master Skywalker or learning new things that he hadn’t been able to in the First Order. Languages came pretty easily to him, as did basic engineering and medical procedures. He couldn’t learn new combat skills yet, but he knew one day that he would be back out on the field, and he wanted to be as useful as possible.

  
He had friends now, which was a weird feeling. Captain Phasma had disapproved of how attached he was to his fellow soldiers, but the Resistance encouraged it. He was friends with Rey, and Han, and General Organa, and Chewbacca, and BB-8, and Snap, and Jess, and Dr. Kalonia, and Poe, and no one had told him that was a bad thing! Some of the other soldiers didn’t like that he had been a storm trooper, but he didn’t blame them for that. He wouldn’t trust him either. Poe didn’t like it when Finn mentioned that though, so he kept it to himself.

  
He was glad he had left the First Order. The Resistance did more for the galaxy than the First Order ever did, unless the First Order had other troopers give out relief supplies to people in need of aid. Which was unlikely, considering that the First Order had killed an entire village on his first mission. He was able to help with the logistics of distribution, figuring out which supplies would be best for which people. It would have been more difficult without proper funding, but most of the galaxy hated the First Order now, so they got donations and new recruits every day. Some were even former First Order members like him, saying they hadn’t signed up for needless death and destruction. Finn believed the former storm troopers, but he suggested to General Organa that former officers should have a more intense screening. Storm troopers were the ones with no choice, but the officers had worked for their positions. General Organa had agreed with his paranoia, but so far they had all come up clean.

  
So yeah. He had friends, free time, and training. He really was going to make a difference in the galaxy.


End file.
